


Tell Me Everything

by cmp



Category: Caprica - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Romance, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmp/pseuds/cmp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events from the episode 11, there's a shift in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Everything

**Author's Note:**

> **Show: Caprica**  
>  Spoilers: Yes, (1-11)  
> Disclaimer: They are not mine. The story is,though.  
> Unbeta. English is not my first language. Any grammar error, please notify. Comments and reviews are always welcome.

 

"Tell me everything", those simple words resonated in her head for a few minutes; Amanda caught her off guard and paralyzed her.

Blinking a few times Clarice spoke, "Uhm,.. I really don't have any more strength to verbalize anything… I'm really, really tired of…", she started to cry again, couldn't control her own emotions anymore and much less in front of Amanda Greystone. With her was another person. So much different even than when she's with her family. Before Zoe's death God and her purpose were clear as crystal. Nothing made sense anymore.

Amanda's heart broke seeing Clarice that way. She wasn't used to it; Clarice was always so distant and intense. All her doubts about her being an STO and recruiting Zoe vanished and her emotions came out loud and clear. She reached her hand and took it, soothing her with kindness and sympathizing with her pain.

The touch made Clarice gasped, raised her head and looked up at Amanda's blue eyes. Smiling softly at her, Amanda pulled her towards her and held her tight.

Clarice welcome the embrace and rested her head against Amanda's shoulder. She released all that was inside her crying desperately while Amanda rubbed her hands on her back soothing her as much as she could.

Clarice's mind still racing showed her images from the previous hours, images of the now dead people who conspired against her. If she stopped to think before to act maybe those deaths could've been prevented. Who knows…The only thing Clarice knows for sure is that Zoe is the Key and to get her hands on the Key she needed the beautiful and broken Amanda.

To Clarice, Amanda was an incredible strong woman. She wished she could erase all of her bad memories and make her happy. God put Amanda in her way for a reason, or two. There's an undeniable connection.

Thinking about Amanda and their relationship helped her to not think about her regrets.

When Clarice's breathing was normal again, she pulled back from Amanda's warm body, wiped her remain tears away and took a deep breath closing her eyes in the process.

A sudden movement made her to open her red eyes, from the crying, to see Amanda rising up from the sofa and holding her hand out. Clarice looked at her and then her waiting hand; took it without more hesitation.

 **/-/**

There was anything to be heard except the two women breathing slowly. They were lying in bed, facing each other, with their eyes locked on one another, in peace. Without thoughts of any kind.

Sometime later Amanda, exhausted, closed her eyes and snuggled up with her. Clarice opened up her arms letting her rest her head against her shoulder and with her free hand stroke her cheek, her eyes, her neck…

"I always believed that there's more than what we can actually see", Clarice's voice woke her, but she remain immobile with her eyes open listening carefully what Clarice was telling her. "That there are guides, not always invisible of course, helping at any moment that you need it". She paused briefly, took a deep breath and looked up the ceiling recollecting her thoughts. "That thought, that belief never changed, but… but there are some other beliefs, beliefs that I thought were the strong ones, the "forever" type of beliefs that might have changed…", she trailed off her speech, she looked down at Amanda, meeting her eyes with an incredible intensity.

Amanda kissed Clarice's shoulder, almost imperceptible, still with her eyes locked with Clarice's. She raised Amanda's chin with her index finger; each movement seemed like minutes apart, so slowly.

"You scare me", simple said Clarice.

Amanda smiled nervous and with a puzzled look on her face asked "I scare You?"

Clarice's face as serious as before said, "You're the only person that made me question my own beliefs".

Surprised by the revelation Amanda stared her speechless. Actions always speak louder than anything, that's what Amanda did; she reached her lips with her own. That was their first kiss; sweet and full of meaning. Just perfect.

The kiss took Clarice off guard taking her a second or two to assimilate what was happening. Amanda's lips were soft and demanding because in a blink of an eye they were parting and waiting to be followed. Their tongues met and their hands began the assault.

Amanda felt her face wet, without breaking the kiss opened her eyes to see Clarice's tears falling down. She briefly parted from the kiss just to wipe her tears.

Clarice gladly let her. When Amanda finished, they stared with desire.

There was anything to be heard except the two women breathing heavily.

 **/-/**

Closing the cabin door to her way out, she left the safety of her new found life towards the dangerous of the system.

Keeping in mind the night before, her heart started to race at the thought of Amanda lying naked on her bed, Clarice got in the cab. She was going back to her family, needing to say goodbyes to their love ones and to her old life.

 **/-/**

"Mmm…Clarice?", Amanda murmured. When she didn't heard an answer she opened her eyes and saw she was alone. She wrapped up her body with the sheets and called her name one more time. "Clarice!". Nothing.

A small post-it was in the pillow waiting to be seen. She took it and read:

"I can't believe how much you changed me. I believe you're my guide.

I'll be right back.  
Love, Clarice".

She stayed there, lying in bed reading the post-it again and again, with a grin spread on her lips.

 

 **-Fin-**


End file.
